


The trouble with marking Mason

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All the guys want Mason, M/M, Scent Marking, jealous!Brett, territorial!Brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett and Mason are practically dating. So why can't Brett get these other guys to take the hint that Mason is taken.  Brett is going out of his mind trying to scent mark Mason properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trouble with marking Mason

Mason was cute.

Brett was pretty sure that was just a fact of life. He got that.

Mason was cute, adorable, bottled sunshine, with a brilliant smile and a svelte frame that Brett really rather liked.

Mason also smelled too strongly of himself, which sure smelled great, like cedar and warm nights and affection, the problem was that he didn’t seem to be the only person that understood this.  
  


Brett was going insane, he was normally so calm and balanced, never in his life had he been the jealous type except when Mason was involved.

“Here.” Brett held out his gloves for Mason to wear, they smelt strongly of him, he’d been wearing them all day just so the scent would stay.

“Thanks, but I don’t think they’ll fit.” Mason smiled up at him and waved to someone behind him.

A boy, a handsome one that waved back all to enthusiastically. 

_Seriously?!_  
  
He could smell the excitement and arousal on the guy from here.

Didn’t they know Mason was his? Sure they hadn’t really said they were dating but come on! It was obvious wasn’t it?

Brett shoves the gloves at Mason and storms away before he can try and give them back. Maybe a scarf? Maybe that would mark his territory better.

When he looks back Liam is standing with Mason and the new unnamed trespasser, he catches his eye and that stupid, short, asshole was smiling at him. He knew exactly what those gloves where about and he was laughing at him.  
  


- 

 

They are sitting in the stands of the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse field. His hand placed on the bench behind Mason, his arm across the boys back but Mason is chatting with some attractive senior. The senior is doing a very good job of ignoring the glare that Brett is fixing him with.

Mason has his Devonford scarf wrapped loosely around his throat and he looks too good in it and Brett’s smell is marking him but this guy just doesn’t seem to get the hint.

“I need a drink-” Brett grumbles and Mason turns to him and they are very close, he can feel Mason’s breath on his mouth. Mason’s cheeks color and heat, he hadn’t realized how close they where.

“If you’re going to get something can I have a hot chocolate?”

“Yeah, course.” Mason turns back away from him, his body tense and when Brett runs his hand along the boys back and pretends to use his shoulder to help himself up Mason smells like panic and arousal and the boy he’s chatting to has the decency to size him up as he walks by.

Brett could rip him to shreds in a heartbeat and theres some satisfaction in that feeling as he leaves them.

“Hey!” Liam yells at him from the sidelines as he makes his way back with Mason’s hot chocolate. 

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes he makes his way over to him, “What?”

“Why do you want Mason to smell like you so much?”

Liam only half gets it as far as he can tell.

“You know why.”

“You should just as him out.”

The thing is that he does, he keeps asking him out, asking him to the movies, and to his house, and just out to games, and skating and whatever. Mason never comes alone and judging by Liam’s smirk he  _god damn_  knows that.

“Your scarf isn’t working.”

“What are you talking about?”

Liam points up into the stands where that senior is kissing Mason.

The growl he lets out as he destroys the cup of hot chocolate in his hand is all too audible.

“Calm down Tiger.” Liam is laughing as he grabs a hold of Brett’s collar and it’s probably a good thing because he wants to rip that guys head off, “Your hands burnt.” Liam points out,  _helpful as ever._

He shakes the hot liquid off, and watches Mason and whats-his-face like his life depends on it.

Mason pulls back and shakes his head. He listens hard, “I’m sorry Craig but no.”

“Because of that stuck up prep school jerk?”

_Yes! Tell him yes! Tell him you like me! Tell him that I’m not just a friend!_  
_  
_ _Please._

“Brett’s not a jerk, but it’s not about him, it’s about me. I don’t like you like that man. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Craig stands up and says something to Mason that boils his blood and Liam lets go of his shirt.

“No one calls Mason that."Liam growls but Brett just pushes Liam’s helmet at him and follows Craig out of the stands. _  
_

_‘Don’t’_  Mason’s voice hits him, a quiet plea and when he looks back at him through the crowd he’s shaking his head. He makes his way back to his seat and sits down next to Mason, who smells vaguely like him but apparently not enough to ward off jerks like that.

"Where’s my hot chocolate?”

“I spilt it.”

–  
  


Mason met him at school for the first time and was dressed in such a way that he looked like he had walked out of a magazine rather than off the 82 bus.

Brett pulls his backpack off the ground and notices it feels too light. Looking in he notices a glaring exception, “I forgot my Calculus textbook.”

“Go on. I’ll just wait here looking amazing for all your pretty prep school boys.” Mason flashed a smile at a boy that was looking their way. 

Evan flushed and looked away quickly before Brett even had a chance to glare at him. Maybe he could just do without his calculus textbook. So what if he failed the text tomorrow.

“Go.” Mason laughed and pushed him back towards the building.

Brett walks casually to the school but once he’s out of Mason’s view he starts running. If he had learned anything from almost dating Mason it was that he could work really fast if he wanted to. He had been in a dry spell before they had met but he certainly didn’t seem to have that problem any more. It seemed like every time he turned his back someone was hitting on Mason, no matter how hard he scented the boy.

He gets back out, textbook in hand and finds him talking to a guy on the basketball team. 

_Seriously? What’s he have to do pee on him?_

He pushes between them and starts to take off his jacket.

“Why don’t you ever wear a coat?” Brett asks standing too close to Mason, draping his school issue peacoat over Mason’s head.

“What and ruin my look?” Mason asks with a smile but he puts the jacket on anyway. That dick from the basketball team gives Mason his number. While he’s standing right there trying not to growl and he can just feel that somewhere Liam is laughing at him.

This clothing thing isn’t working. He needs to step this up.

—  
  


“I know what you’re doing.” Liam pushes him, pinning him against his car. 

He’s waiting for Mason in the parking lot of Beacon Hill High School and had the unfortunate luck to have Liam find him first.

“What are you talking about shorty.” He pushes Liam away, brushing himself off. 

Liam is seething.

“I talked to Scott. I know that you’re trying to mark my best friend. He smells all weird now.” Liam is too loud, people are looking.

“You know I like him.” 

“Yeah and I know exactly where to bury you if you ever, ever hurt him. You forget his birthday or miss a date or anything and I’ll kill you.” Liam growls a little to get his point across his eyes flashing gold at him.

He makes a mental note to put Mason’s birthday in his calendar.

“Where is he anyway?”

A smile spreads across Liam’s face, slow, all too smug, “He’s round front. A sophmore wants to take him to prom.”

“Damn it! Why can’t they leave him alone.” Brett growls pushing passed Liam whose laughing at him.

“They’re only human.” Liam calls out to him as he makes his way quickly around the school to the front. Liam was right. They were only human, they couldn’t smell his claim on Mason. They needed something more substantial then random clothing and smells.

“Mason!” He yells out and Mason turns quickly, smiling at him.

“Hey Brett, this is-” He makes to introduce the person he’s talking to, the sophmore who wants to take his boy to prom. Well Brett is having none of that. 

Something showier than what he’s been doing should get the point across.

He puts his hand on Mason’s neck, and pulls him in close with the other. He kisses him in front of all these people, his own heart thumping in his chest painfully. Mason kisses him back, running his fingers softly against his skin. 

He’s been waiting a long time to feel this, for Mason to lose his breath in him, to feel his mouth against him. It’s heart stopping. He never should have waited this long.

He pulls back and Mason is staring at him, the sophmore has buggered off, thank god.

“Well hello to you too.” Mason’s voice is whisper soft against him, “Is this how you’re going to greet me from now on?” He asks with a smile affection and soft comfortable feelings just falling off him, wrapping around him.

“Yeah. If it stops other guys from hitting on my boyfriend I’ll learn morse code and we never have to use our mouths for something as boring as talking again." 

He kisses him again and Mason is smiling against him.

When they break apart again Mason is laughing lightly.

"I should have done that months ago.” Brett tells him threading his fingers through Mason’s.

“Yeah, yeah you should have.” They make there way back to the parking lot when Mason stops stalk still and Brett has to stop and turn to him in order to not drag him behind.

“What?”

“Liam’s been complaining about my smell for months… is that why you kept giving me clothes?” Everything seems to start making sense to him all at once, “Next time you want to  _mark_  me as your’s just kiss me. It’s more fun.” Mason rolls his eyes at how ridiculous he thinks this whole thing has been.   
  
He has to agree though, kissing Mason was  _way_  more fun than trying to make him wear his clothes.


End file.
